sequel to amanda the new winx the magical orb
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: yup here it is for those waiting for it the finished product its about a little girl named sara and how the winx help her get her kingdom back and it all starts with a story hope you like it!:


Sequel to Amanda the new winx (rewrite) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BARROW AMANDA AND JOSH THOUGH PLEASE.

Josh's pov

I watched her walk down the never-ending isle; her face was all smiles as her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders. She looked so gorgeous; her body was covered by long, white, cupcake styled dress. I watched as she watched her friends fuss over her dress, and Stella's comment that consisted of'

" Our little Amanda is getting married (sniff, sniff)"

I couldn't help but laugh to myself a little.

I was all smiles as her father passed her off to me, knowing not long after she was mine.

As the ceremony went on I was happier and happier.

" If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace… or as soon as you object about liking this young lady you probley won't be able to hold your pee as soon as Josh gets done with you." The priest said the last part quiet enough for Amanda, Musa (sonic hearing), and I to hear, earning a giggle from Amanda and Musa and a smirk from me.

" I object!" a shout is heard from the crowed. The almost happy couple turns to see who it was…

" Andy!" Amanda shouts clearly not happy about this.

" Amanda I love you please don't do this come back home be with us we understand you more than any else in the world. Well I guess its worlds. Get back in the band we need your voice" Andy begged without realizing his big mistake.

" Ok Andy. 1: I told you we were over. What part of that can't you get? 2: I'm happier with Josh more than I was ever with you. He understands me and helps get me out of messes I nearly get myself killed in, not lets jump off a 80 foot cliff and into a lake below it with a freighted girl in my arms! 3: and you only want me back for my voice admit it!" Amanda shouted.

" He jumped off a 80 foot cliff with you in his arms?" I asked trying to clear what she just yelled at her ex.

" Yes." She confirmed it I'm gonna kill him he could have hurt her.

The boys must have realized this and grabbed my arm.

" Dude he's not worth it." Riven said quietly.

" I guess your right bro." I sighed knowing she could take care of herself.

" Amanda you know that I didn't want you for your voice. I just love the way when you smile the stars can't even compete with it. The way your laugh is it's almost intoxicating. I love you with all my heart. Come back we need you." Andy plead.

" Yeah whatever, how many times have I heard that one? You cheated on me! You broke my heart! And what was the first thing I do when you said sorry and you wanted a second chance? Oh yeah that's right! I gave you a chance! Then you turn around and wasted that chance the first time a girl came around and wanted you! Im tired of it Andy." Amanda shouted calming down at the end. That's when I noticed the guys holding the girls back. Now that was something, usually it's them holding us back.

" Andy go please."

" Fine but…" Andy was about to argue when.

"Heather now!" Amanda shouted.

"Desproroia." Heather whispered.

" Lightning transport!" Amanda shouted. The boys barely had time to say 'huh'.

" Ok. Now where were we? Oh yeah. Josh Prince of Santarrion do you take Princess Amanda of Lightninga to be you wife to have and to hold, in life or in death, in sickness or in health?"

" I do." I sighed knowing in a few more agonizing minutes I would be kissing my wife not my fiancé.

" Princess Amanda of Lightninga do you take Josh Prince of Santarrion as your husband to have and to hold, in life or in death, in sickness or in health?"

" I do." Her sweet voice rang out, music to my ears.

" You may, (wait for it.) kiss the (wait for it) bride."

That's my cue, I grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her towards me and kissed her soft pink lips. And that continued until I heard her dad say,

" Get off my daughter." That made me laugh. And I guess she listened because the next second she pulled away. I missed her warmth immdently. She looked at her friends who shook their heads at my reaction from her leaving me. Which was frowning. When she turned around she started giggling, so I picked her up bridal style and walked casually down the isle.

**At some random person's house on earth.**

" Now honey go to sleep you have to go to Nancy's house in the morning." The child's mother said to her weary child.

" Mommy can you tell me the story of the magic orb again please?" the little girl asked.

" Yes my little one" her mother cooed picking the round orb up off her daughter's bedside table.

" Once a long time ago fairies where alive and well. And were good friends with the humans that lived on earth. The nature fairies helped gardens and fields grow, lighting fairies helped the electricity go round, technology fairies helped invent things like computers or phones, sun/moon fairies held the sun in the sky and set the moon, morphix fairies helped the people with getting water by making it rain, music fairies lead the entertainment so people could go wild at parties, the fairies with the dragon fire/ flame (still confused) lit fires and was able to control them if a fire ever occurred. But soon the people of earth began to take these things for granet. Abusing the things that they truly needed. So the fairies came up with a drastic decision the closed the endless portal between the realms only leaving the portals that lead to other magical diminutions open. They just closed the ones to earth. But there was one family that the fairies had pity on. They never abused the fairies power. So they gave that family a magical orb that would transport anyone touching it to the magical realm they wanted to go to most when they said the little rhyme ' Fairy, fairy proud and true syerim takcerim (sigh-key-rum, tie-key-rum) but to come back they must learn the lesson the need to learn most. " The mother finished up her story and tucked her daughter in.

"Good night my little fairy." She whispered kissing her daughter on the head. As the mother got up and left she headed to the right to get to the kitchen.

" You really need to stop telling her those stories, there only pretend." The child's father complained.

" Stop, she is only eight. Imagination is good for her." The mother shot back and left for bed.

The next morning.

" Get up hunny time to go to Nancy's." the mother said.

"Yes momma. Oh mamma?" the daughter asked sleepily.

" Yes hunny?" the mom answered.

" Look at this!" the daughter picked up the orb from her bedside table.

" Fairy, fairy proud and true syerim takcerim (sigh-key-rum, tie-key-rum)." She smiled.

" Nothing happened." She laughed, " I guess the fairies don't take, AHHHH!" suddenly the little girl disappeared.

When she woke up she saw a pink castle. Or what she thought was a castle. Then she passed out again.

With the winx/ specialists Nabu's pov

We were on a group date with our girlfriends when Amanda broke down about some strong power source nearby. So being the over protective boyfriends the girls claim us to be. Went first to check it out, well tried anyway. After about 20 minutes of peeking around bushes and saying ' if anyone is there come out now.' The girls got impatient and pushed us aside to see whom it was. And who was there earned a gasp from the girls which got us out of our hiding spot.

Amanda's pov

A little girl, is lying there unconscious at our feet. We don't know who she is or where she came from. She's just there. It creeps us out for a few minutes before Nabu picks the girl up bridal style, tugs on Layla's arm to signal her outta there then one by one we all leave to go to Alfea.

The little girl's pov

When I wake up a group of girls are around me.

" Where am I?" I ask.

" Your at Alfea sweet heart," answered a calm honey brown headed girl.

" How did I get here?" I ask a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes shook her head. (Stella)

" We want to know to. All we did was find you sprawled on the ground unconscious." Answered a girl with long fiery red hair. (Bloom)

" It started with and old story well let me tell you the story.

Once a long time ago fairies where alive and well. And were good friends with the humans that lived on earth. The nature fairies helped gardens and fields grow, lighting fairies helped the electricity go round, technology fairies helped invent things like computers or phones, sun/moon fairies held the sun in the sky and set the moon, morphix fairies helped the people with getting water by making it rain, music fairies lead the entertainment so people could go wild at parties, the fairies with the dragon fire/ flame (still confused) lit fires and was able to control them if a fire ever occurred. But soon the people of earth began to take these things for granet. Abusing the things that they truly needed. So the fairies came up with a drastic decision the closed the endless portal between the realms only leaving the portals that lead to other magical diminutions open. They just closed the ones to earth. But there was one family that the fairies had pity on. They never abused the fairies power. So they gave that family a magical orb that would transport anyone touching it to the magical realm they wanted to go to most when they said the little rhyme ' Fairy, fairy proud and true syerim takcerim (sigh-key-rum, tie-key-rum) but to come back they must learn the lesson the need to learn most." I sighed.

" Ok few more questions. Who are you? How old are you? And where are you from?" asked a girl with pink hair (Tecna).

" My name is Sara Wisher. I'm eight. And Im guessing earth." I replied.

" Maybe we should call…" started a girl that had pink hair with blonde tips at the ends and purple eyes. (Roxy)

" NO! She's on her honeymoon after what happened she deserves an even longer one. I still don't see how she is still in the band with them. Well I guess its me rubbing off on her." Shouted a girl with long blue- black hair and violet eyes. (Musa)

" Wait who's on their honeymoon?" we all turned to see a blonde girl with bright robin egg colored eyes (Amanda) standing in the doorway.

" AMANDA!" all of the girls shouted running over to their, I'm guessing, friend.

" Hello and who are you young fairy?" she asked.

" Fairy? Oh ok I get it my dad hired some girls to scare me out of my fantasies. Ok dad you win!" I shouted and to my surprise the girls didn't go 'oh she figured it out' like the others did, no they were shooting each other curious glances and shrugging shoulders as if they were saying ' she is sooooooo confusing me' so I helped them out a bit.

" Fairies don't exist. They are mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales." I explained thinking ' Wow for older kids they sure aren't smart.'

" Sweetie I know this is hard to understand but fairies are real and you are one. If I am correct fairy of tales. (I don't know but it kinda makes since)" she said putting her finger to her chin at the last part as if she was in deep thought.

" Ok now I KNOW you girls are loony bins!" I snapped rather loudly. All of a sudden eight boys burst in the room.

" 'Manda!" they shouted hugging the blonde with blue eyes before separating and going to some of the other girls. I kept my eye on the blonde 'he looks just like the girl he hugged. Amanda is it?' I thought. The blonde girl (I think its Amanda) saw that I was confused she said.

" Uh girls did you interduse yourselves?"

" Nope." Answered the red head.

Normal pov

**" ****Cool, I will start. I'm Josh. Amanda's husband, and ruler of Santarrion.** And a phantoblade is my weapon. " Josh said

**" ****Hello. I'm Amanda Josh's wife. Princess of Lightninga, making me fairy of Lightninga, Sky's twin sister. My bonded pixie is Emily pixie of Emotions." Amanda said. **

**" ****Um hi I'm Bloom fairy of the dragons fire/flame (I hear it both ways so Im very confused) princess of Sparx, girlfriend of Sky. My bonded pixie is Lockette pixie of portals." Bloom said.**

**" ****I'm Sky, Amanda's twin brother as she pointed out earlier. Bloom's boyfriend, and King of **Eraklyon. And Head of the Specialist. A phantoblade, sword is also my weapon like Josh." Sky said.

" Haha! Hello my name is Flora, Princess of Limphea. Fairy of nature. Helia's girlfriend. My bonded pixie is Chatta pixie of happiness (or talking I really don't know)." Flora said sweetly.

" I'm Helia. Flora's boyfriend. Prince of Nightly. (I always read about Helia being a prince so put this in there) I'm a Pacifist but I use the laser strings as my weapon." Helia nodded his hello.

" Warning: he might be a pacifist but you hurt or talk about Flora the wrong way and he'll go crazy." Stella said.

" Wait if you're a Pacifist then why do you go to a school that teaches about fighting?" Sara asked trying to catch a lie that they aren't really who they say they are.

" Yes, my uncle runs the school so he was able to convince me about attending the school. And I'm glad he was or else I would never met my flower, Flora, or the other Winx or Specialists." Helia smiled as Flora blushed at his nickname for her.

" Hello, my name is Tecna. Princess of Zenith, fairy of technogy. Girlfriend of Timmy. My bonded pixie is Digit Pixie of nano technology. (Technology on a much smaller scale)" said Tecna. 

**"****Timmy of Zenith. Boyfriend of Tecna. I'm the technology geek on our squad." Timmy shrugged happily.**

** " ****Ok. I'm Brandon Prince Sky's squire. Stella's boyfriend. The phantospear is more my weapon." Brandon said rather quickly.**

**" ****Hehe. I'm Stella princess of Solaria. Fairy of the sun and the moon. Girlfriend of Brandon, aka Snookums. My bonded pixie is Amore pixie of love." Stella gushed holding Amore.  
**

**" ****I'm Nabu of Andros. I'm not a specialist, but a wizard. And I'm Layla's boyfriend." Nabu phrased.**

**" ****I'm princess Layla of Andros. Fairy of morphix and yes Nabu is my boyfriend. My bonded pixie is Piff pixie of dreams." Layla finished.**

**" ****I'm Musa princess of the Harmonic Nebula. Fairy of Music, girlfriend of. My bonded pixie is Tune pixie of manners." Musa said.**

**"****My name is Riven of the Harmonic Nebula. Musa is my girlfriend. And like most of the others my weapon is the phantoblade." Riven nodded.**

**" ****My name is Roxy. Princess of Tier Nan Og, fairy of animals. Most use to call me the last fairy on earth. But as Amanda says your not the last of your kind unless your one of a kind. Oh and my bonded pixie is Jolly pixie of tricks and pranks." Roxy said. **

Back to Sara's pov

All of a sudden six guys that I knew very well barged into the room we were in.

" Oh and this is Andy, Andrew, Anthony, Alex, Alexander, and Aaron. Andy is my boyfriend and Amanda's…" Roxy started.

" Ex I know you guys plus Amanda are the band A&A!" I shouted not even knowing my excitement.

" I think we have our own fan guys." Amanda chuckled.

" Speaking of fans, we have a whole Alfea ballroom of people that want to hear the amazing music of A&A 'Manda." Andy said calmly.

" Crap I knew I had a reason of coming back early! Hey since your such a big A&A fan wanna come?" Amanda shouted.

" YES!" I shouted clearly excited.

" Well come on." Said Riven or was it Ribbon? So we ended up sprinting to the ballroom and the girls that ended up using magic to get ready. While the boys wore their specialist uniform, the girls wore designer jeans and a black tee shirt and on the tee shirt had written ' IMMA WINX' but for each of them had different colors Layla's was sea foam blue, Bloom's was red, Musa's was violet, Tecna's was purple, Stella's was orange, Flora's was pink, Roxy's was green, and Amanda's was electric blue.

The next thing I noticed was Amanda and the boys jumping onto the stage and going to their places.

" Hello people of Magix and Eraklyon and Sparx and the Harmonic Nebula and Zenith and Limphea and Solaria and Andros and Nightly and Tier Nan Og and what ever place you come from those are just off the top of my head. Oh well heres our song, Our Song." Said Amanda.

Our Song by Taylor Swift

" _I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel and the other on my heart. I looked around turned the radio done_. _And he says '_ _Baby is something wrong?' I say ' Nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song and he says. ' Our song is a slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on your window and when we're on the phone and you talk real slow cuz its late and your mama don't know our song is the way you laugh the first date I didn't kiss her and I should have and when I got home before I said amen asking god if he could play it again.' I was walking up the front door steps after everything that day it had gone all wrong I had been trampled on and lost and thrown away. I got to the hallway well on my way to my loving bed I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said_

' _Our song is a slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on your window and when we're on the phone and you talk real slow cuz its late and your mama don't know our song is the way you laugh the first date I didn't kiss her and I should have and when I got home before I said amen asking god if he could play it again.' Da da da da. I've heard every album listen to the radio waiting for something to come along. That was as good as our song. Cause our song is a slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on his window and when we're on the phone and he talk real slow cuz its late and his mama don't know and our song is the way he laughs the first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have and when I got home before I said amen asking god to play it again, play it again oh yeah, oh yeah I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song." _Amanda sang.

The crowd went crazy. Everyone was screaming, shouting and applauding. And after a few more songs A&A declared Friday night fright over. Which got Awws from the crowd. And a lot more words, which an eight year old isn't allowed to even think, from some older guys that where enjoying the sight of Amanda singing and dancing along to the music. But she walked along the crowed to where we were and plopped down next to us.

" So, what did you think?" she asked the group.

" That if any more people come were gonna need a bigger ballroom." Joked Bloom.

"And that if you keep swinging your hips to the beat we are going to have to tie Josh down so he can't get to you!" laughed… Raven was it? (Out of story: Riven)

When they saw that I was confused Amanda cleared it up, sorta.

" You will get the joke when you're older." She promised.

All of a sudden blue light appeared. And there were the ugliest people I have ever seen.

(The trix I'm just to lazy to say what they're wearing but it's their outfits from season 1)

" Ugh what do you girls want?" Stella asked rolling her eyes.

" We want the fairy of tales smart ones!" demanded the one with white hair that looked old enough to be my grandma.

" Yes and we aren't leaving with out her." Sneered the one that wore purple and had hair that looked like it was green.

" Well tough luck we are belivex fairies that even in our winx forms can kick your butts!" shouted Bloom.

" Haha! I'd like to see you try." Laughed the one with frizzy blue hair that looked like she lived in a mental hospital all her life and nothing worked.

" Hey, you psycho ladies! We don't care get outta here!" I shouted.

" Aww. Someone's got a temper, but my sisters and I know how to deal with that.

ELETRICAL SURGE!" screamed the frizzy head pointing at me. I cringed waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't.

" STOP!" shouted Amanda.

" Stormy I thought you would learn by now but I guess I have to go over it again, (sigh) you may have the electricity for lightning but I control the lightning you make so its kinda pointless." Amanda rolled her eyes the winx laughed.

" Well I think the fairy of tales should hear a certain tale." Icy started, (Lets just say Sara knows them already)

" Once upon a time there where three witches called the Ancestral Witches. They were the most gruesome witches of all time every witch's idol. But as their master plan to get the dragon flame, the book of Nandro and lightning of Zeus was nearly completed there was one little error. The kingdoms of Lightninga, Nandro, and Sparx would not give up without a fight. And when the witches got the book of Nandro the Lightning fairies gave all their powers to a tiny baby girl who had the power of darkex (dark-x) to be the magical diminution's balance and protector, who soon was kidnapped after birth. And close the portal between them and the other realms magical or not." I looked at the winx and Amanda in particular looked ticked.

" Ok enough with the fun your probably wondering what happened to Sparx and Nandro. Well lets just say Sparx fell and for witches that was the funniest day in history." Bloom growled.

" And Nandro also fell but they say that the fairy of tales can regain Nandro just as Bloom did with Sparx. Which is why we are here for you young princess. All we need to do is kill you and all over with the kingdom of Nandro." Icy finished her story I was extremely ticked and I felt like I was going to throw one of my eight-year-old tantrums.

" NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! IF I REALLY AM PRINCESS OF NANDRO I WILL FIGHT TO REGAIN IT TO IT 'S FORMAL GLORY! BOOK SWARM!" I shouted. All of a sudden a bright light occurs and Amanda is on the ground screaming in pain the last thing I remember is seeing two people with light brown hair and one with green eyes and the other with blue-gray eyes. Then everything is black.

NO POV

When Sara woke up she saw Flora over her extremely happy.

" What's going on where am I?" Sara asked.

" You did it Sara you saved Nandro!" Flora shouted in a sweet tone.

Then every thing was blurry and Sara disappeared.

Sara's pov

" Nothing happened I guess fairies don't have pity on me… oh wait never mind. Hey mom can you take me to the library today?" I laughed remembering my adventure and knowing that I was a fairy. But mostly swearing that I will come back to the magical diminution again maybe not today but again sometime.

" Yeah sweetie." My mom agreed.

' Good because I better start studying about my powers.' I thought.


End file.
